A Christmas Dance
by sunshard
Summary: Hao's late. Jeanne's waiting. Marco's not being nice. Yoh disobeys Anna, for once. Only on Christmas Day, and all for a christmas dance. AU, quite odd, a one-shot.


x.x why am I doing this. Why, why, why...-should be playing Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Reverse/Rebirth but isn't- This fic was supposed to be for Kingdom Hearts...and then it was supposed to be for Rave Master...and now it's for Shaman King, because it's what I write best. x.X If you want to yell at me for not writing so long, just email me at and I'll check it...someday. Er, whatever. AU, no apparent importance to any story line I've made...and...meh. Marco bashing apparent, apologies; I'm feeling kind of depressed that most of the Heroes of the Lance are dead. X.X 

-x-Dedications -x-

Padfootikachu-chan: for giving me Final Fantasy Tactics for Christmas. And letting me steal your Guardians of Ga'hoole books all the time.

Shao-lin: for letting me stay at Borders so long to read Rave Master volumes 1-5. xD (Yes, I live in California, if you haven't figured that out already.)

Xylacorabi: for...nothing, really...I just felt like it...

-x- Details -x-

They're all freakin' sixteen! Now leave me alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I don't own as half as much of Shaman King half as well as I should, and I own less than half of half of what I deserve. That didn't make sense. Someone pour cold water over my head, please...well, the point is, I don't bloody own Shaman King. .

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A Christmas Dance - uncut, unedited, done by Mashou no Tenshi (which means you can't blame me if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes. OR if it's crappy. xP)  
- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Silent night, holy night," the choir sang with beauty that would only be heard in practice (as stage fright happens to strike at the most inopportune times). The platinum-haired angel glanced over at Anna's watch for the eleventh time and rolled her eyes. He was late.

And oh, he was going to pay.

-x-

Yoh skidded across the marble floor with his socks on, something Anna never let him do...but Anna wasn't here, and he was going to be LATE if he didn't anyway.

Hao came out of one of the rooms in the hallway as Yoh slid by, reading his thoughts and running a dark brush through his hair. "You're already late, so what's the point?" he asked, yawning and jerking his brush through a tangle.

Yoh slipped back, fixing Hao with a very bemused stare. "What about YOU, Hao? Didn't Jeanne invite you to that christmas program, too?"

Hao blinked, then transported, hurriedly, back into his room to change into street clothing.

-x-

Anna was annoyed. Quite annoyed.

Yoh was late, and so was Hao, which made Jeanne glance at her watch ever single waking moment, and since she was to be respectful in church there was no one to yell at. Glaring at no one in particular, she excused herself to the bathroom, locked herself in a stall, and flipped open her cellphone at the same moment.

Dialing the number to the Asakura house--mansion, I meant, mansion--with furious speed, she brought the cellphone to her ear and took in a deep breath.

-x-

The phone rang. "You get it!" Yoh shouted at the same time Hao did. "Fine, I'll get it," he said, once again at the same time as his twin.

"Whatever, I'll get it," muttered Hao, picking up the phone and placing it against his ear while placing his foot into a sock. However, Anna's voice caused him to 1) drop the sock, 2) lose his balance, and 3) lose some hearing in one ear.

"YOH ASAKURA! YOU'RE LATE! YOUR DISOBEDIENCE HAS LEFT AN INDELIBLE MARK IN MY RESPECT OF YOU!"

"Phone's for you," Hao grinned, handing the phone over to Yoh and picking up his sock.

Yoh winced and took his headphones off, placing the cordless phone against his ear.

"THIS IS IMPORTANT TO ME! AND YELL AT HAO FOR ME, TOO! JEANNE'S GETTING JUST AS IMPATIENT AS I AM AND MARCO KEEPS TRYING TO MOLEST HER! GET OVER HERE, YOU TWO, NOW!"

There was a click as Anna hung up, then a loud dial tone. Yoh looked at Hao dully. "Anna wants us there," he deadpanned.

Hao raised his eyebrow. "Apparently. So, ready to go? How do I look?"

Yoh took one look at him and his eye twitched. "You can't wear you normal punk gothica to CHURCH, for the Great Spirit's sake. Hao, please. What does Jeanne see in you..."

"And what does Anna see in you?" Hao countered. Yoh just threw a shoe at him, then groaned when he realized he had needed that.

-x-

The service started. Jeanne played with the tassles on her purse edgily while the welcoming began. The only reason she had wanted Hao to be there was because of the dance, but now she was having doubts he was even coming. Sighing, the music came on, and Marco was immediately at her side with a smirk on his face. Jeanne shuddered inwardly, but she had no choice--she was too proud to be left without a dance partner, and yet not so proud that she would await Hao, as Anna awaited Yoh with a scowl gracing her face (which was just as normal as a smile on an average person's face, of course).

She was just about to nod at Marco's request to dance, when the door burst open. Two very familiar, and very handsome teenage boys appeared. While the first (with shorter hair) loped over to Anna--who slapped him right away, then accepted his request to dance--, the second, slightly taller one with longer hair, walked cheerfully over to Jeanne, pushing Marco aside without even looking at him.

Taking her hand, he kissed it and smiled, leading her onto the floor to dance.

"You're late," she whispered in his ear.

"Does it matter anymore, Jeanne dear?" he whispered back.

She simply smiled and stood on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips. "You're right, it doesn't..."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Le crappy End.  
- - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoh backwards is Hoy. x.x That sucked, I know, but review anyway and tell me how weird it was. -goes back to reading Dragons of a Fallen Sun-

(By the way, that took me an hour to write. Because I kept reading my book in between sentences. xP)


End file.
